


[Podfic of] all your heart-melodies

by klb, were_duck



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic by were_duck and klb of a fic by thingswithwings</p><p>Author's summary: At seven, Lilo wants to grow up to be an intergalactic space hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] all your heart-melodies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all your heart-melodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38277) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/%5BLilo%20and%20Stitch%5D%20all%20your%20heart-melodies.mp3) | **Size:** 6.8 MB | **Duration:** 07:04

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, which can be found in its entirety [here](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)!


End file.
